Red Flowers
by MairuzuKuro-hime
Summary: Hanahaki- a disease born of unrequited love, where the patient coughs up flower petals from flowers blooming in their lungs until their love is returned or the patient dies. The flowers can be removed with magic but the feelings disappear with the petals. Kouyoku falls and she doesn't quite know what to do.


Kougyoku fell in love with Judar first.

Judar fell in love with Hakuryuu

 _(he didn't know at first)_

And she hates hates them but

She sees blue periwinkles in his wake

( _he asks her what kind of disease makes someone cough up flowers_

 _And she hopes and gets it crushed)_

Hakuryuu doesn't love him yet

Doesn't love him yet because he still loves Morgiana

Doesn't love him yet because he will

And she will make it happen because

Even if she hates hates them

She can't because even if they're not close

Hakuryuu is her brother and she loves him too

And even if Judar hates her

She loves him

Roses fill her bed and

It's so horrifyingly beautiful

Ka koubun sees

And smiles sadly because

Ka Koubun knows and

He gets her a magician to remove the petals

She loved Sinbad second.

She loved him

She didn't know why

He was kind and she loved him more

He was blinding and she fell

She fell and fell and she didn't know when to stop

Then she's coughing hydrangeas

Sinbad fell in love with Kouen

She didn't know how to respond

She loves her brother the most

She loveslovesloves him so much she could dye the world red

So she hates Sinbad

Hatehates him because she loves her brother

But her brother fell too

She was visiting her brothers

She didn't tell the others of course

 _(her heart warms but…_

 _It will never warm and beat rapidly_

 _She dreams_

 _But she knows some things don't last)_

Was chatting and soaking up her brothers' warmness

When he coughed up bloodied hydrangeas

And she's horrified

Her brothers' mistake her horrified look for the flowers

They explain

 _(and she's relieved_

 _Because that means they don't know_

 _They don't know she had this too_

 _Because she didn't want to erase Judar yet_

 _And because-_

 _Because she fell too)_

And she's storming up to Sindria because

She loved her brother more than herself it seems

And she says to Sinbad

Marry my brother

Eloquence never was her strong point

But she knows because she saw red camellias once

She thought they were hers

And dreamed

But she knows now

Her brother will live

She can manage

She hides behind her sleeve

And demands once again to a stupefied Sinbad

Marry my brother and I will forgive you

What if I don't need your forgiveness

And she falters

Because what if he didn't?

Why was she so stupid?

Why was she so naïve?

So useless?

But she stops and asks in what she hopes is a steady voice

Don't you?

And he stares at her

Once upon a time

She wanted him to look at her like that

And he agrees

And she feels the flowers going up

She turns before he can see

Judar visits and she asks him to remove the petals

And he agrees but he looks at her sadly

And she says it's fine

I really do hate him now

And they both know it's a lie because

Petals only appear in your stomach

When you love a person so much

And it's unrequited

And he asks if Ka Koubun doesn't know

And she says Ka Koubun doesn't need to know

Doesn't need to know because she is empress now and she must be strong

She loved Alibaba last.

She doesn't know when it happened

She ddidn't quite care

Because he came to her

To help her

And her falling red empire

So she smiles and welcomes him

She smiles and thank him

And she smiles and she loves him

He wants to find the others

Her heart breaks a little and

She feels the tingling feeling of petals in her throat

She lets him go

Because he would come back

 _(right?)_

she welcomes the others

when they come back to her empire

 _(because it isn't falling anymore)_

Alibaba is marrying morgiana

She doesn't how to feel anymore

She can't hate Morgiana

Morgiana was always there

Was always strong

And will always love

So she smiles

And it's genuine because when he smiles it's true

So she hides behind her sleeves once more and she coughs

Beautiful sunflower petals

She admits to Aladdin she's dying

Aladdin offered to remove the petals

 _(He's marrying her. What are you waiting for? He won't-can't love you)_

Kouhyoku declined said she fell in love too many times and Alibaba is someone she doesn't want to let go

So she smiles once more because

She won't get her happy ending

But at least her brothers would get theirs.

(Because for all that Hakuryuu waited for Morgiana, his heart was Judar's

And she knows and made sure her brothers weren't coughing up flowers

Made their household- former household vessels promise to make sure they were fine

Made sure Hakuei was looked after because while she was jealous she wasn't heartless

And she sent Kouen and Sinbad flowers for their wedding

Of course, she sent bloodied hydrangeas to Sinbad just to be spiteful because well,

She hated him)

 **Epilogue**

It was in the middle of a meeting with her brothers and Alibaba when it happened. She was talking when she felt the telltale sign of petals invading her throat. Aladdin caught on immediately and guided her to sitting. Evidently everyone was a bit worried but she let out a choked laughed and said,

"Haha, it seems my time is up."

"You know, I can still remove it right?" Aladdin became her loyal confidante, she told him about all of her experiences and she loved him like a brother.

"And you know I told you to let it go."

And she did, when they talked up to the dawn of the next day.

She coughed into her hand and saw a red sunflower. It was red because of her blood she knew but still she stared at it and smiled.

"It's really quite beautiful isn't it?"

When she coughed again she couldn't stop and she can't breathe

She's clawing up her throat before she notices

And everyone's panicking

And before she knew it's dark

And she smiles

And thanks the world

Because while her love was bloody

Her love was red.


End file.
